Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical forceps and, more particularly, to an open surgical forceps for grasping, treating, and/or dividing tissue.
Background of Related Art
A forceps is a plier-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp, and constrict tissue. Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to treat tissue, e.g., by heating tissue to coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal tissue.
Typically, once tissue is treated, the surgeon has to accurately sever the tissue along the treated portion thereof. Accordingly, many forceps have been designed to incorporate a knife which is deployable to effectively sever tissue after treatment thereof.